Mobile Suit Gundam: The Voices in Solomon
by RPGZero
Summary: Wow, a UC Timeline section just for UC fanfics! This fic takes place during the battle of Solomon, right when the Big Zam attacks.


Copyright Notice: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam, Tomino and Sunrise do.   
  
Quick Notes: It's a UC Timeline fanfic (Gasp!). This entire battle and dialogue is ripped straight from the last half of the Battle of Solomon where Dozle Zabi gets into the Big Zam and begins to destroy anything "Feddie" in sight. In here I added A LOT of POVs to show how the characters were feeling during the moment. The scenes are very tense, and after all, the battle against the Big Zam is the most destructive battle in the original series next to the Battle of A Baoa Que. This is very easy for a UC Timeline fan to understand, which is about .5% of the people here. Anyway, if haven't seen one episode of Mobile Suit Gundam, you should read anyway. I'm pretty descriptive with the Mobile Weaponry and characters.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Mobile Suit Gundam: The Voices in Solomon   
  
"Are you ready to launch Zenna?" The extremely tall Zeon heir and Admiral Dozle Zabi opened the sliding door and entered the launch bay. He was in charge of one of Zeon's largest and most powerful bases - Zeon Asteroid Base Solomon. But right now, as Solomon slowly crumbled at the hands of the attacking Federation, and all Dozle really could care about was his wife and daughter,   
  
"Yes, Dozle, we're ready," answered Zenna. Zenna was young and beautiful. She looked up at the towering Dozle with worried eyes. "But aren't you coming with us?"   
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Solomon isn't going to fall," said Dozle, lying his head off to get his wife out of here.   
  
"Dozle . . ."   
  
"There, there, you'll go to Granada and wait at my sister's palace." A chill went down Dozle's spine, but he didn't let his wife notice. A chill went down his spine every time he had to mention his sister. 'I bet my sister would rather torture my family than care for them . . . arr . . ."   
  
Zenna could tell when Dozle was worried. No one else could tell, he hid it very well. "I beg you, come with us."   
  
"You and Mineva are all that matters to me. Don't worry about me, you have to leave right now Zenna." He leaned over kissed his wife on the forehead.   
  
Zenna now looked up at Dozle. "Please be careful." She continued to stare at him. She was probably the only person in the World that gave a damn about him. His father only cared about Dozle's now deceased younger brother, Zeon Captain Garma Zabi, his sister hated his guts, his brother only cared about mass revenge over the Federation, and she was unfortunately sure that not one person could like this "big menace". She was the only one who saw something special in him, and she didn't want to lose that.   
  
Dozle gazed down at his wife with complacent eyes. "You know I'm always careful." He now also looked at his daughter. It gave him the chills every time he saw her hair color. If she ended up anything like his sister, Kycilia Zabi, he'd probably drop dead of a heart attack. But did that even matter? He knew he was going to die at the hands of Feddies in a few minutes. "Bring Mineva up in a manner befitting a princess! Goodbye, darling. And remember, you are a soldier's wife!" With Dozle's last words said, Zenna's escape cruiser took off, and Dozle prepared to confront the enemy.   
  
* * * * *   
  
(Author's Note: The next three paragraphs basically describe the Mobile Suits used by Federation and Zeon in the battle of Solomon for the people who have seen little of Mobile Suit Gundam or haven't seen one episode. If you already know what the look like, you can skip them, or read them for "dramatic effect".)   
  
It was a total mess outside Solomon Base. The Zeon's had just about launched every Mobile Suit they had. They had launched their entire mainstream Mobile Suits, the MS-06 Zaku, actually, MS-06F Zaku II to be exact. These were Mobile Suits that were mostly humanoid and donned the color that represented Zeon - green. They had a spiked left shoulder, a shield on the right shoulder, a round head with a "mono-eye", and a custom machine gun. Along with the Zakus were the Rick Dom Mobile Suits. These were humanoid as well, but had large amounts of armor on them and donned the colors purple and black. Each carried a Large Bazooka and a Heat Pole.   
  
However, none of these could stand up to the Federation, closing in on Solomon. Not even the great Anavel Gato in his custom Gelgoog Mobile Suit could stand up them. The Federation's basic Mobile Weaponry consisted of GMs and Balls. A GM was a red and white humanoid Mobile Suit, based on the "Gundam". It was created thanks to Amuro Ray's stored data in the Gundam super-computer. It carried a beam spray gun and a beam saber. The Ball was a Mobile Pod. It was a small, gray, compact, and basically shaped like a ball with a beam cannon on top.   
  
(Author's Note: The battle of Solomon is slightly different in the televised and move version of MSG. You'll see pieces of both in here, like Hayato uses a Guncannon and not the Guntank anymore like in the movie, but Sayla and Sleggar pilot the G-Fighter in the show, not the Core Booster like in the movie.)   
  
But, those were only the basic weapons. From one of the top Federation battle ships, the White Base, came some of the best of the Federation Mobile Weapons. There was a red humanoid Mobile Suit, the Guncannon, which was heavily armored, carried a beam rifle, and two large cannons on its shoulders. Another was a fighter, the G-Fighter, which was a large up-to-date Mobile Fighter. The last, was the Gundam, which possible can be called the core of the Federation. The Gundam was a humanoid Mobile Suit with good armor, excellent speed, and incredible maneuverability. Its weapons were basic vulcans, two beam sabers, and a beam rifle. Of course, as good as this Mobile Suit was, this didn't stop psychic Newtype pilot Amuro Ray from surpassing his Suit.   
  
The Gundam now led a group of GMs and Balls toward the entrance of Solomon. They ripped right through a line of Zakus and Doms and prepared to capture the base. Right behind Amuro and the Gundam was Lieutenant Sleggar Law in the G-Fighter. A Zaku quickly swung past Sleggar and fired its machine gun, hitting the G-Fighter's port side engine. "Damnit all, how could have I been so careless. They've knocked out my port side engine!"   
  
The G-Fighter returned to the White Base. "Emergency!" screamed Marker, one of the two White Base techs. "Ship 005 is returning to White Base. He'll put down in hatch four on deck 3. Be prepared with foam, his port engine is on fire."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get this baby in somehow," said a confident Sleggar over the radio.   
  
Ensign Mirai Yashima, the pilot of the White Base, turned as she heard the news of Sleggar returning. She couldn't ignore what she felt for him. She was extremely worried. He was different from everyone else she met. He was in a league of his own. This was in her point of view. It was probably his ability to express himself freely that attracted her to him.   
  
Bright Noa, Captain of the White Base, looked down at the worried Mirai. "Mirai, no emotions." He was worried about her, very worried.   
  
"Don't worry, sir, I'm in control."   
  
He turned his attention away from Mirai for a moment. "Missile bay, I want to see some action out there, give them a real pounding! Fraw, call Chief Varmis down below, tell him I want to see him right now!" Bright now turned on his private communicator. "Can you hear me Mirai?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Bright pointed to the communicator.   
  
"Oh, yes?"   
  
"I would like to talk to you in private. You've been acting very distant lately and I'm not sure of what's been bothering you but I'd like you to know that I'm always there for you."   
  
"I know, and I'm grateful."   
  
"You should go to 'him' now and reassure yourself that he's alright. You're too distracted to work."   
  
Chief Varmis now entered the bridge. Bright looked down at him up from his command chair. "Mirai isn't feeling well, Varmis. Please relieve her for a while."   
  
"Yes, sir, of course. I'm sorry, Mirai" He turned to the White Base controls where Mirai was standing. He relieved her and she quickly rushed to the launch bay.   
  
"Thanks, Captain."   
  
"Anti-aircraft, we have entry to port, are you covering it?" commanded Bright as the battle raged on.   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Hurry up, I want this out in ten minutes flat!"   
  
"Howard." Mirai came into the launch bay.   
  
"Ensign Mirai."   
  
"Where is Lieutenant Sleggar?"   
  
"I think I saw him go to the starboard waiting room."   
  
"Thank you." Mirai quickly rushed in that direction.   
  
In the waiting room, Sleggar sat down, eating a hamburger. As he took a bite, he felt the White Base shake as the cannons destroyed another enemy ship. He took another bite, and turned his head as he heard the door slide open. In the corridor stood Mirai, glad that he was all right. "You weren't wounded! What a relief."   
  
"Good to see you, too, Ensign Mirai." He turned his head around and took a bite of the hamburger. He saw Mirai gaze at him with a relieved look. Her eyes were now filled with tears. The ship shook again as another ship was destroyed.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mirai. She quickly cleared her eyes. Here feelings were now all over the place.   
  
"Mirai, we can't start anything, it just wouldn't work."   
  
The speakers now came on. "Lieutenant Sleggar, prepare to launch."   
  
"I've got to go." He got up and walked pass Mirai. "There, see what I mean?"   
  
"Lieutenant Sleggar. I . . . please come back to me alive." Her eyes were now filled with tears again.   
  
He looked at her with an odd look. He never expected this. Then again, Mirai was a very unpredictable woman. She never exactly said what she really wanted in life. "Mirai, getting involved with me is a big mistake. You deserve better."   
  
"But Sleggar, you offer everything I want!"   
  
"Oh really . . . listen . . . uh . . ."   
  
"What?"   
  
Sleggar slowly pulled out a ring and showed it to Mirai. "It was my mother's and I wouldn't want to lose it. It's not much, but it's the most valuable possession I own."   
  
"Oh, Sleggar, it's beautiful."   
  
"Take good care of it." He now began to look at the roof. "I'm not saying what I really wanted to say." Of course he wasn't, he was just making matters worse. Now she was probably in love with him, and maybe him with her. "Sorry, I don't express myself very well."   
  
"Yes, you do."   
  
"Mother would approve you of having it. You're sweet and gentle, just like she was." The ship now shook again and Sleggar slammed against the wall with Mirai on top of him. The two passionately kissed. Sleggar then turned and headed toward the docking bay. "Don't you worry Mirai, I'll be back."   
  
Mirai then watched as Sleggar turned the corridor. She let out a sigh as she stared at the ring. She smiled. Soon, the smile disappeared and she looked up. "Please be careful." Somehow, in the back of her head, she knew ever if he was careful, something was going to go wrong . . .   
  
* * * * *   
  
A GM and two Balls raiding Solomon base were all engulfed by an extremely large yellow light and exploded. More Balls and GMs entered only to be engulfed by the incoming yellow light as well. In the shadows, the beaming light shot out again, destroying even more GMs and Balls. Destruction was everywhere. A lone GM now stood in Solomon Base with its shield up. The pilot began to worry. 'What is it? What's destroying everything?!"   
  
Out of the shadows stepped out two extremely large legs. Atop those legs, was a deformed oval shaped body. It was the Mobile Armor - Big Zam. The GM fired its beam spray gun. The laser merely bounced off the Big Zam. "We can't stop it!" A group of Balls came in firing their beam cannons, which had no effect over the enemy weapon. The Big Zam aimed its huge body cannon down at the pathetic Mobile Suit and the Balls, and fired its Large Mega Particle Cannon again, completely wiping it out. A Ball now came from above and fired its cannon. The laser bounced off the Big Zam, and the Mobile Armor retaliated with the Cannon.   
  
Amuro in the Gundam hid behind the corridor and held up its shield. It only now saw the Big Zam, which was now exiting Solomon base. "It just keeps coming!" The Gundam, beam rifle and shield in hand, began to run toward the Big Zam as it slowly rose from Solomon. As the Big Zam rose, Zakus and Rick Doms surrounded it, preparing to defend the Weapon.   
  
Myer, one of the three within the Big Zam gave a status report. "Our remaining ships are charging the main fleet."   
  
"Don't confront them and find the enemy's weak spots," responded Dozle as he finished putting on his normal suit and helmet.   
  
"Where should we target the Big Zam?"   
  
"Circle wide around the cannon fodder and corkscrew on the command ships hanging on the rear of the formation." A large Federation ship now stood in the way of the Big Zam. It fired all of its beam cannons at the Big Zam, which did absolutely nothing. The ship was then engulfed by the Zam's Large Mega Particle Cannon and was destroyed without any sign of it ever being there. The thundering explosions shook everything.   
  
The Gundam now jumped out of the top of the Solomon base. It aimed its beam rifle and destroyed a Zaku and then took aim on a Rick Dom, destroying that as well. The Mobile Suit began to pursue the Big Zam. "Our lasers just bounce right off it," Amuro said to himself. He turned his head as he saw Sleggar and his G-Fighter. "Sleggar looks busy. We have to stop the big one . . . or we're done for."   
  
As the Big Zam intercepted fire, Dozle was prepared to do what he had to do as an Admiral. "While I fly the Big Zam into a head on assault, I want the two of you to oversee the evacuation of Solomon base."   
  
"Sir, I'm staying here with you."   
  
"Don't argue with me, Myer, do what I tell you. Fire the flare and begin the evacuation of the base. This isn't a matter of choice, you all have to evacuate Solomon base. Our forces are too scattered and disorganized."   
  
"Sir, I want to die by your side."   
  
"You have your orders! I can keep the enemy busy, just make sure our families can get out of her safely."   
  
"Yes, Admiral."   
  
"Go now, the Zakus and Doms can tow you away. Get everyone out of the battle zone."   
  
A flare shot up from the Big Zam, signifying the beginning of the evacuation of Solomon.   
  
All of Solomon was now lit up. The two soldiers aboard the Big Zam were now executing the evacuation. Dozle now thought to himself in the Big Zam. Who was to blame for this? Who was to blame for him never being able to see his family again? Who was to blame for the fall of Solomon? Dozle knew the answer - everyone. It was the Federation, who were so persistent in the recent battles. It was his sister, Kycilia, for being ignorant and not following his orders. It was his brother, Gihren, for being too stubborn and not being bale to back his forces at Solomon. It was his father, who didn't see how bad the war was going. Now with the thoughts of survival no longer in his mind, only a single thought lingered - total destruction. Dozle looked to his right and left. "My moment . . . my own personal rendezvous with destiny . . ."   
  
Zakus and Doms now began to tow away soldiers from the base they had helped protect. A soldier saluted the Big Zam. Then, he saw the dreaded enemy Mobile Suit. "The Gundam is here!"   
  
Amuro's Gundam and Sleggar's G-Fighter flew passed the soldiers. Sleggar looked down at the escaping soldiers. "You've got to hand it to them, they've got courage." They now began to look intently at the enemy Mobile Armor.   
  
Dozle was flying the Big Zam straight into the heart of the battle Field. Hundreds of Federation lasers hit the Big Zam, each bouncing off the monstrous weapon. Dozle let out a loud, sinister laugh. "Better get ready, I don't stand much of a chance of surviving, but I'm going to bring a lot of you to hell! This machine is impervious from bombardment from any long range weapon the Feds have got." No longer hundreds, but now thousands, maybe even tens of thousands of blinding purple lasers came from about twenty-eight Federation cruisers, each trying to stop the incoming Mobile Armor. Each laser bounced off the Big Zam as if it were nothing. As the lasers continued to bounce off, an electrical discharge came from the Big Zam, and Dozle launched a 360-degree range attack! In all directions came a laser from the Big Zam, destroying twenty eight battle ships of the Tienam fleet!   
  
Amuro in the Gundam looked on in horror. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. How was he going to stop something that just destroyed thirty Federation ships?!   
  
Dozle let out an even louder, much more sinister laugh. "Great, once we begin mass producing these Zams, you Feddie traitors will be crushed in no time at all." Tienam's cruiser fired lasers on the Big Zam. The Big Zam fired its main cannon again, completely destroying it.   
  
Sleggar looked on from his G-Fighter. "He's bad alright, let's teach this guy a lesson. You ever fly a Mahavano kid maneuver?" The G-Fighter began to spin toward the battle zone along with the Gundam.   
  
"Yeah, if we can get under him, he has a soft under belly."   
  
"I'm with ya'. His ribs need a tickle."   
  
The Big Zam launched its lasers again, wiping out another group of Federation ships. As the Armor continued its onslaught, the G-Fighter and Gundam came closer and closer. A Zaku with a Bazooka noticed the G-Fighter and fired. The G-Fighter easily avoided the missiles and the explosion, and fired its cannons, destroying the Zaku. Out of the smoke came the Gundam. It fired its beam rifle and destroyed the last Rick Dom standing in its way. Sleggar now had a plan. He put his index fingers together.   
  
Amuro watched Sleggar. "Combine? Good idea."   
  
The front and back of the G-Fighter separated, and the Gundam docked inside, forming the G-Armor. "Kid, when we get around the beam barrier, we can try using the beam cannon, beam rifle, or beam saber, one of them has to work."   
  
The G-Armor now closed in on the Big Zam. Dozle saw this. "Trying to sneak under me? Forget it! I'm not an amateur! Missile-like projectiles shot out from the feet of the Big Zam. Two hit the front of the G-Armor. A third hit the middle. Sleggar quickly thought of Mirai, and knew letting himself die out here and not surviving was the best. She really deserved better. She deserved the best. 'Mirai, you're a one of a kind.' The cockpit of the G-Armor cracked, and Sleggar was violently thrown out into space.   
  
"No!" Amuro screamed. The Gundam bailed out of the G-Armor as it crashed under the Big Zam. The Gundam aimed its beam rifle right into the thrusters of the Big Zam and fired, causing an explosion. The beam barrier protecting the Big Zam was now gone. The Gundam jumped back from the Big Zam and aimed its beam rifle. "My turn now!"   
  
Dozle stared at the single Mobile Suit standing in its way. "Well, come on! I'm ready!"   
  
A projectile shot out from the foot of the Big Zam and knocked away the Gundam's beam rifle. Amuro pushed his controls forward. The Gundam jumped up and threw away its shield. It was now or never. The Gundam pulled out its beam saber. Dozle watched in horror as the Gundam swung its beam saber and slashed the Big Zam. The Gundam pulled its beam saber to its left, and swung again. It then pulled the beam saber above its head. "Aaaaaaah!" Amuro finally impaled the Big Zam with its beam saber.   
  
Fire surrounded the control room of the Big Zam. Dozle jumped from his seat and grabbed a gun. "How?! How can one Mobile Suit defeat me?! Come and get me! I'm a Zeon and I'm not going to bail out! Let's finish this once and for all!"   
  
"Right."   
  
Dozle jumped out of the Big Zam and began to fire his machine gun like a crazed man. "I will not allow the Zabi's family name be disgraced. I would rather die here! I dedicate your destruction in the name of the Zabi family!"   
  
"You're crazy. You're not scaring me. I . . . I'm . . . what's that?"   
  
From behind Dozle came a large dove made of pure energy.   
  
"Where is all of that energy coming from? Is it the spirit of all his ancestors?" Amuro's eyes now widered as the pure energy rose. The energy suddenly disappeared, and Amuro heard Dozle's last scream. The Gundam quickly jumped away as the Big Zam exploded. Dozle then thought of his wife, and imagined his daughter becoming a great Zeon ruler before the bright flames engulfed him.   
  
* * * * *   
  
M'Quve stood at the head of Kycilia Zabi's ship. "It is hard to accept. Solomon base is gone. Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, sir. We've verified it again and again. There can be no mistake."   
  
"We can be grateful that we managed to save Lady Zenna and Mineva . . . we can thank Dozle for that. Well, it looks like we have to beef up A Baoa Que and Granada."   
  
"We have already sent reinforcements to both garrisons."   
  
"Good, you have done well."   
  
In her seat, Zenna cried heavily. The one she loved so much was gone. All she had now was Mineva, playfully lying in her arms.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Aboard the White Base . . .   
  
"Please, Amuro. It can't be true. I can't be." Mirai begged Amuro to tell him that Sleggar was all right.   
  
Amuro nodded. Mirai turned around and began to cry. She floated off.   
  
"Everyone has to die sometime . . ." Bright said to himself. Amuro began to walk away, but not before her heard the crying of Bright.   
  
Mirai threw herself into the elevator. She floated into the wall bounced off. She then crashed into the closing door behind her. She continued to cry. She knew what had happened. Sleggar let himself die. She knew he could've probably made a dramatic escape. She probably knew this was going to happen. This was the worse part about having Newtype psychic powers . . . the intuition. Everything happened for a reason, and Sleggar died so Mirai could have the better life she deserved. Too many thoughts filled her brain. Newtypes weren't perfect. They felt feelings much more intense than a normal human. Mirai could hardly handle the thought of someone like Sleggar not being able to be in her life. Then again, everyone has to die sometime, and maybe death is really just another reason for another life to go on . . .   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
And that's the end, the entire end of the Battle of Solomon with added POVs and action. So . . .what was the whole point of it? Well, it had a few points. 1) I hate it when 'bad guys' are called 'bad guys' in the Gundam UC Timeline. In Gundam, there's realistic war, where there are no good guys or bad guys, just opposing sides with opinions. The only reason Zeon appears 'bad' is because of the way they fight - incredibly intense while being devoid of humanity. About 8 Billion people died because of this war. So, I took Admiral Dozle Zabi. Sure, he's tall and mean . . . and looks evil . . . and has a sinister laugh . . . and turns simple meetings into combat zones . . . and destroys the entire Tienam fleet. But! He had a family and that's really what he cared about. It was what he fought for. I basically tried to show that that was what he cared for - nothing else, and at the same time show how much of a badass he was by showing battle against the Big Zam. 2) Sleggar Law's death remained somewhat a mystery to me. Sure, he was thrown out of the G-Fighter/Armor into space. But look at it. He was an excellent pilot. Yet, he flew straight into the Big Zam. I think he wanted to die for Mirai. He said himself that she deserved better, so, I put together what might have gone on in his mind. There were other points to, which included "Newtypes aren't perfect" and "What the hell was that large energy field behind Dozle before he died?" Well, this fic now comes to an end. And always remember, no matter what, Amuro Ray kicks ass, whether he's bouncing Char with his Newtype powers or "sacrificing" himself against large asteroids falling toward Earth.   
  
Oh, and for those interested here's what happens to the characters used in the fanfic after the One Year War: Zenna Zabi and all the Zeon remnants go to the large Mobile Asteroid Axis to hide out for the time being. Zenna dies of a desease. Char, under the name of "Edward Mass" and a female who becomes leader of Zeon at the age of 16, Haman Kahn, help raise Mineva Zabi. In Z Gundam, Haman uses Mineva as her puppet in order to get the AEUG and Titan's attention as the Axis Zeons enter the war. In ZZ Gundam, she continues to do so until someone replaces Mineva with a look-a-like double and takes the real Mineva to safety (It's rumored to be Char, avenging himself against Haman) Bright and Mirai later get married and they have two kids. One of their kids, Hathaway Noa, becomes known as "Mafty" when he's 25 and creates a terrorist group known as Mafty (Oh, yeah, real happy endings, Neochronus). And as for Amuro, he joins Kalaba and kicks some Titan ass in Z Gundam. In Char's Counterattack, he becomes the core of Londo Bell. In the movie version, they were going to mention he was married to Sayla, but something happened to her voice actor. In the novel version, he married Beltochika. At the end of Char's Countterattack . . . I'm not even going to get into that right now, but for those who know what happened I think Amuro miraculously survived. And in the novels, he had a kid with Beltochika (I think her name was Tifa) who is basically the "Newtype goddess" since she was born with a full set of Newtype powers and abilities.   
  
And if anyone would like to argue that Amuro Ray or Kamiru Vidan aren't the greatest Gundam pilots of all time, go ahead, I'm open to constructive arguments. 


End file.
